1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for mounting an object to a computer monitor and, more particularly, to a spring loaded clamping device for mounting a web camera to a computer monitor, where the clamping device includes rotatable flippers having ribs that can be inserted into ventilation slots in a back panel of the monitor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Web cameras are known in the art for transmitting video over the internet. The web camera is sometimes mounted to a monitor associated with a computer from which a user accesses the internet so that an image of the user can be transmitted to other persons who the user may be communicating with over the internet. Effectively securing the web camera to the monitor provides certain design challenges. Known devices for securing a web camera to a monitor have heretofore been unreliable in that the devices easily fall off the monitor or shift out of position in response to the slightest tug on the camera's connection cable. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a securing device that more reliably secures a web camera to a computer monitor.